


Backwards

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Distasteful references to child molestation, Hiro is canon age but pretending to be younger, Kreihiro, M/M, Poor taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: In the start, he was supposed to try and protect Hiro and deter him from the illegal botfighting scene. What started out as the healthy, wholesome fulfillment of Alistair's responsibilities quickly descends in to a dangerous and forbidden game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So you're reading this story. Nice one!  
> This has surfaced from the very depths of my hard drive. I wasn't initially going to post it, but changed my mind. My 'bar' keeps getting further and further out there... Because of the subject matter I wanted to be really sure in tagging this appropriately. Here you go. I hope my next work has more good qualities than this one.

"Isn't it, like, the basement of some run-down liquor store?" Krei said. And when he came home that day, Hiro knew something was wrong.

Work related. Because normally, Krei wasn't one to invest too much in Hiro's _activities_ after hours. He'd feign ignorance, show disinterest, and do nothing; an incredibly lousy guardian to his godson in this respect. 

Today was different. Alistair's conference calls stretched into the late hours of the evening; the cellphone-constantly-going-off was how Hiro knew something happened. Now that the storm had subsided, Krei told him what happened, as much as he could. And then, Hiro told him why he arrived home last time smelling of liquor and in possession of a bundle of $20s. It was only today he somehow took issue with Hiro's plans.

It was a lost cause, and he knew it. He could not keep Hiro from going. Yet there was this hard-to-ignore visceral feeling, compelling him to say _something_. "I think you should be careful," he warned. He could vividly recall passing by that outfit before. During some drive through San Fransokyo downtown, they were taking a strange detour on the way to the Convention Center. The first warning sign was the stacks of tires on the porches of some out-of-place single-family homes nearby. The second warning sign was a city bus running a red in front of him. "That area, but specifically that back-alley place."

"It's just a few blocks east of Union Center. But, yes." Hiro pointed at him. "There's a botfight."

"What do you need to be doing that for?" He sighed. "Didn't you clean up at the last one?"

"Enrollment starts at eleven. If I leave now, take the 1B streetcar, I can make it." 

"Okay, but-"

"You're just cranky because you're being sued." Yes, the company received a notice that one of Krei Tech's industry competitors, Mexxon, issued a cease-and-desist on grounds of patent violation. The case was extremely cheesy. It was a well-known patent troll technique: claiming ownership of something extremely vague and universal, and then selectively litigate against those companies where it would pay off. It'd most likely be something they'd settle out-of-court, but it meant a great deal of lost time, lost money, and headaches.

So, he didn't want to talk about _that_ anymore today.

"You're lucky they don't try and get you in trouble for _anything else_." Fuck, as if he didn't know.

"Specifically, it's the fact that there's no one good hanging around there. There are dangerous men out there."

The boy's attitude changed, from lively and anxious to something else. Just a few steps, and then he stood close to Krei, a little too close. He threw his arms around Krei's torso and buried his head in the man's chest. A few seconds after that, they separated a little, and he looked up into those blue eyes. With one finger he traced up Krei's collar, until he could no longer reach.

"Dangerous? How?" That special-purpose _voice_. One that's been used on him before.

"Hiro, I was being serious- don't do this." Backing off, he massaged his one temple. He knew this was all just a game. One they'd played many times before. A fun one, and also one he also hated himself for playing.

Hiro grabbed the edge of Krei's sleeve. "I don't know how I'm gonna be careful if I don't know what I gotta be careful _from_ ".

"You're really asking me? This is what we're doing? Okay. Fine. Dangerous, perverted men, who are _interested_ in boys like you."

"Oh, no! That sounds scary." Hiro's eyes shot wide open, seemingly in fear and excitement at the realization that these evil forces could be sharing this earth with him, right this very second. Looking at the world this way certainly made it seem perilous. This was an important realization that no-where- not the shopping mall, the public restrooms, definitely not the school- was safe. "Why would they be interested in me?"

"Because-" he furrowed his brow, at how ludicrous it was, entertaining these questions. "They like trying to do lewd, inappropriate things to boys."

"Like, how?"

"To their bodies." The words entertained Hiro, as he'd speak about it with contempt. "This type of person is a menace to society. It's up to all of us to try and stop them or avoid them."

"Really?!" Hiro hugged himself, wrapping scrawny arms around his own small form, seemingly at the realization that his own body could be a could be a potential ultra-valuable commodity for someone. Was it really true? "Me? There's no way!"

He'd humor Hiro. He thought for a moment. "Do you remember where are our 'okay places' and 'bad places' to touch? Do you remember about 'stranger danger'"?

"Yeah. I remember." He nodded.

"Tell me where people are allowed to touch." Hiro picked up Krei's hand, by grabbing his wrist. "Or, show me. That's fine too." Hiro touched the very ends of the man's fingertips against his skin; he just barely touched Hiro's arm. "That's right. Anywhere else?" Hiro moved the man's hand higher, up along his arm, and stopped where the fingertips just grazed touched his shoulder. "Good."

Hiro leaned in close, and spoke softly in the man's ear. "See, I remembered."

"Now, do you remember the places we're not allowed to touch?"

"Yeah, um, like-" Hiro dragged the man's palm down his chest. As the T-shirt fit him nicely, he could cop a nice feel of everything beneath it, the places he recognized where it was sharp ribs and the places where it was more soft. Krei's pinky finger just grazed over what he recognized to be a nipple and he moved his finger back over it a couple times, just because. He had half a mind to play with it. This wasn't the time. And then he found his hand resting in the middle of Hiro's chest. "Here."

"That's right. Isn't it surprising?"

"Uh-huh, because people can see me without a shirt on all the time. Like, whenever I go swimming."

"There are a lot of people who _especially_ would want to watch you go swimming." He had a sudden mental image of Hiro, soaking wet, emerging from the ocean water by the beach. The exact way the swim trunks clung to his thighs. "Going swimming is one thing, but where people touch you is different. I think, in general, it's better to be safe than sorry," the man acknowledged. "Are there any other places?"

"Yeah-" He guided Krei's hand lower, tracing long fingers down his abdomen, and it became awkward when it reached his hips. The man became pale and his hand wouldn't follow Hiro's guidance in the same way. Hiro pushed the man's palm over his private parts, right over the fly of his shorts, so that he could almost feel what was underneath. Just barely, gently, until Hiro pressed the hand in there and it cupped his genitals underneath. It was soft. "No one can touch here."

"That's exactly right. Now, I can't remember. Were there any other places, too?"

"Um-" Hiro pushed the man's hand between right between his legs, so it came through to the other side and up to his bum. That was the right idea. But, he looked down and it occurred to him that it was a bit awkward to do it that way. So he pulled Krei's hand off, came even closer and reached Krei's arm around, placing the man's hand right so it was clearly grabbing his ass. "Here, too."

The hand-span was big in comparison to his hips. With his thumb right in the middle, the fingers could almost just reach down and just graze the hem of his shorts. Of course, the shorts he wore today rode up just a little bit shorter than normal. Especially if he was moving around, or if he bent over. Naturally, with these on he'd pick all the most convenient times to reach up to grab some books from the top shelf, or bend over to pick up one of his tools from the floor.

"Definitely. I'm so glad you helped me remember. That people shouldn't be grabbing your front _or_ your back." Krei removed his hand.

"But, I still don't understand-" he looked at Krei with big, cute eyes. Strangely obstinate. "What would happen if someone did that?"

"They might try to touch you in a way that doesn't feel good. Or worse, they may try to hurt you, Hiro. Either way, it would be dangerous."

This brought about a vivid image of unknown hands, anonymous hands, adult hands, feeling him up, in public. Of their hands gently sliding up his shirt, or lifting it up with one finger, just to pinch or to gauge how he would react if someone started playing with his nipples. Of prying eyes, lewd glances down his body when he wasn't looking. 

Of what exactly it would be like when he got molested. Well, it should be, _if_. He didn't know for sure that it would happen. But he took to imagining details about it.

"You won't let anything like that happen, will you? You'll keep me safe."

"Of course." Krei said, "I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

These 'molesters', the way he imagined them- he also imagined their priorities. The kinds of features they looked for, in little boys. He imagined them first and foremost turning him around and groping his ass, sliding fingers in and out, in between- even overtop his small boys' size shorts. Maybe they would just discreetly sneak a hand up one leg of his shorts to get quick access, and get to feel up his butt that way. Maybe they would undo his fly, and thrust their hand in to stroke him overtop his underwear, and try see if that excited him. Maybe they would make it extra embarrassing, get him to bend down with his legs spread out during all of this. If they were so perverted and visually excited by him, they'd definitely want to see _that_ view of him.

It'd be terrible if he was somehow excited enough to be letting them do any of this to him. If they tried, they could make his penis get big. It wouldn't take too much. They could even do it when they had him bent over. They could just slide down his shorts, and underwear too, just enough- and start molesting and stroking his penis. No matter how young or innocent he might be. It'd get big, it always would- and especially if they got their hand wet and could nicely slide a tight fist up and down. Actually, there was only so much his little body could take before he would just start cumming. So a skilled molester would just kind of tease him, right until he was on the edge- and then stop. It might be too difficult to resist even the most outlandish of ideas, then.

"I'll try not to let anyone touch me in those places. Ever."

He looked down Hiro's body, and chuckled. "You haven't been trying very hard, have you?"

He wondered how uncomfortable it would feel if one of them- these adults- spread his legs and pushed their fingers _inside there_. How would it feel? Would it hurt? He knew, roughly, why they wanted to do that. It was so that adult men could make their penises big, and fit them inside. It certainly sounded strange, but possible. Especially if they spread his legs a bit wider, and got him to relax his body and let them in. That was why they wanted to see him bent over, for sure. They wanted to imagine doing _that_ to him. Or, some of them might prefer Hiro on his back, with his legs up, taking it that way. That would work, too. They would want to do this to Hiro until their penises cummed. Even if seemed extra dirty. Even if that meant getting the cum all the way inside Hiro's body. They might just try and make Hiro's penis cum too. This was the kind of really _thorough_ molesting that would leave him walking funny the next day. 

"Have I not been extra-super-good lately?"

"Like I don't know what you're constantly up to. Looking for dick. Roaming around, looking for married men." He swore, he'd seen it too. The way Hiro, out in public, would especially look at _hands_. For size, and for wedding rings.

"I would never!" They both knew it was a lie.

"Then, hypothetically- what would you do, if someone tried to do this...?" Krei gently slid his hand down to Hiro's waist, past the elastic waistband of his underwear, just touching around his hipbone- to Hiro's disappointment, he stopped short of anything more.

"I'd tell them they need to stop right now, or else they'll get into trouble, because 'they're not allowed to touch there'..."

"That's the right answer. It feels strange to have someone's hand there, doesn't it?"

"But..." He leaned in to speak softly, sweetly, innocently, childish breath in the man's ear. When he knew every aspect of Krei, how to push the man's buttons, it was a task of deciding where he should stop. And if. "It's different when _you_ do it. All my places are 'okay to touch' places."

"H-Hiro, you-" He was losing this game. Especially when Hiro looked at him that way, watching expectantly until the man took his hand away. Staring down at how little Hiro was, even knowing what he knew, he felt his temperature rising. The room felt small. Pure evil- the things Hiro would do to him, the person he'd turned into. He'd come to hate it. This silly pretend act, these back-and-forth games were never _his_ idea. It just happened. And it exacerbated the problem. The problem of how, in his mind's eye, the person in front of him really was a _child_. He thought about Hiro in the context of his robotics achievements, the reality of the business opportunity he represented, his ingenuity, his-

"Now, if you don't want me to go to the botfight, you'll have to give me something way more fun."

"I thought it'd be enough if I just asked nicely."

"Not unless there's a little extra." He looked down at the space between them, and back into the man's eyes. "Like if you give me _one of your special hugs_."

He felt his breath seize up and he was fast losing his _cool_. There was the idea of arousal, and of this hard-wired, visceral feeling of revulsion; so often he found himself square at the gulf in between. Depraved and despicable, this game they played had become far more. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"The other men, I might tell on them sometime. But not you. I don't care if _they_ get into trouble."

He smiled. "So there _have_ been others." 

"Their _special hugs_ are never as good as yours." Still Hiro had his arms around Krei. As the man took a couple steps backward, he ended up right at the foot of the couch. Collapsing backward into the couch, it took Hiro with him and he found himself sitting there with the boy straddling his lap.

"I'll have to try and make sure it stays that way."

With just his middle finger, he effortlessly pulled Hiro's cute red robot shirt up, so the material stayed on but bunched around his neck. For a moment, it was enough just to admire how slim and nice and flat Hiro's body was. He didn't do anything; just looked, and the exposed skin he helped himself to. The sudden cool air made Hiro's nipples get stiff and gave him goosebumps, and he kept his arms at his sides. How easy it was, just to lift the edge of that shirt up and see that cute chest. Knowing he had just as much easy access to the rest of him, too.

When it was no longer enough just to look, he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Hiro's ribs. Holding the shirt up, he planted soft, wet kisses up along his chest. Until he was sucking on Hiro's nipple, with his free hand grabbing the other flat tit. If he played and sucked at them enough he wondered if it would still look so flat. It probably still would. Hiro still kept his arms at his sides while the man went at it. Teasing, flicking, pinching, and grabbing with his fingers. It was good, because there were years and years of skill behind it.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My private parts." Hiro fussed with the edge of his shirt around his neck, and looked down, seemingly embarrassed at the problem. "It got big. It's too big, now- it's not comfortable anymore, because it's all in my shorts-"

"Oh, no. Can I see?"

"Mm-hmm." Hiro nodded and carefully unbuttoned his shorts, unzipped the fly, and pulled them down. This revealed a pair of small, cute and fitted boxer-briefs, which came down very short to just skim the tops of his thighs. There was some stylish black trim and a printed pattern of some cartoon characters, impossible to tell if it was ironic. The underwear was just as tight and confining as the shorts. It had no fly or slit to pull himself out and obtain some quick comfort that way. He slid the underwear down his hips, and found sweet relief as it jutted right out.

"Let's take a look. Hold this." He placed Hiro's hand where his was, so that he was holding up his own shirt, exposing himself. The man looked him up and down, scrutinizing the bare skin from Hiro's chest down to his thighs. From the sore nipples, down to the cute, aching erection sticking out of the cartoon underpants. He adjusted Hiro's positioning on his lap, so that his dick was easily reachable. He gently took the swollen flesh in his hand and closely inspected it. "This looks serious."

"Can you help make it better?"

He moved Hiro up to his knees, so that his crotch was just about eye level as he sat on the man's lap.

As far as what Krei could see, everything was nice, pink and smooth- even around there, it was soft skin that had barely any hair. He moved Hiro's dick so he could see it from a different angle. Definitely fully hard, the tip was red with a bead of pre-cum making its way out. He liked pulling it a bit to one side, then letting go so it sprang right back. God, everything about him was just so perfect and tight and _lively_. Normally he wouldn't, but he couldn't help but go full-pervert given opportunities like this. 

For Krei, there was no hurry. He held the dick up so he could get a closer look at what was lower. He could see how soft and tight the kid's balls were, a soft, faint scrotal line down the middle. Hiro started to shift around anxiously in the man's lap. He fidgeted with the shirt in his hands and continued to hold it up, exposing himself, while the man ogled and played with and molested him. Alistair teased his balls and just gently kissed and licked the head of his penis. That's all. He didn't want him cumming right away.

"How long do I keep holding this for?"

"Just a bit longer." He played with the kid's balls, gently fondling them, licked them, while ignoring that aching erection sticking out for now. "Spread your legs a bit." 

With that he gained easy access to Hiro's balls and even the space behind them- he held onto Hiro's thigh, wet his fingers and just stroked the base of the penis but that's all. Hiro was fast losing his grip. He ever-so-slightly rutted his hips forward, and nearly neglected the important task of holding up his own shirt. The man ran his tongue up, all the way from the balls to the head, touching the head for the first time. It was completely stiff, and sprang back into place as he licked it. Just from this, he was close. Right as the man was about to properly suck the whole thing, and give him a proper blow job-

"N-no, I don't want to cum like this." Hiro breathed out. "I want to play our game."


	2. Chapter 2

"Which game?" He wiped his mouth.

"When you hug me, and I'm on your lap. And I have to bounce and bounce as much as I can. And it hurts my back but feels good in my front." Hiro slid the small shirt off overtop his head. "That one." 

Hiro came back down to rest on his knees, still straddling the man's lap. He had one hand on the cushioned armrest. His penis and balls, still wet, just barely made contact with Krei- bare skin against clothes. 

"You're making me want to play that game too."

He looked down at where Hiro was grinding against his lap. 

"And if I get you to put your milk inside first then I win. If I shoot out milk first, then I lose." Hiro leaned in and gave the man a gentle peck, right on the nose.

"Jesus Christ."

"It's my favoritest one out of all of them."

He collected himself just enough to say, "Word of warning, I'm pretty good at that game."

"Your penis is already big. That means it'd be easier for me to win."

"We'll see about that- hey!" Hiro started stroking Krei's erection through his slacks, and the man caught Hiro's hand. Although it did feel good. "No touching it until you're ready to start."

"Fine." Hiro pulled himself off, went into the bedroom, and returned with a bottle of something, set it on the end table and returned to his usual position on the man's lap. While Alistair unbuckled his belt. With some effort he pulled it out from his pants and underwear, and allowed Hiro to start lubing it. Actually, even that was a dangerous game. Hiro could be a little too good with his hands. For now, it was fine. The image of that, the image of Hiro straddling his lap, the image of Hiro fingering himself- it was sexy entertainment. Not anything to push him over the edge; just something nice and suggestive to be of interest to him.

It was tricky to get it started. Even lubed up, when Hiro brought himself down on Alistair's dick, he had to start really pushing against it. It was always like this. After a few seconds of fighting, bringing the head to exactly the right place, it started in. The size, relative to his small hips and how he was built, should have been more of an issue. Any more and it would have been too big for him. But it seemed to have a mind of its own. Once it was near the right spot, the head would just push right inside him. Any more movement on it would just force it in further. He spread his legs and braced himself for the ride. 

"Ready to play?" Hiro asked. It was halfway in. Truly, it was a little late for that. Krei reached down and stroked Hiro's dick a few times, and it stiffened and he felt his own member slide just a little bit more inside. 

He muttered something affirmative. He was fast losing the presence of mind to 'play'. He leaned back into the couch cushions while Hiro got himself fucked. 

Maybe if he could get Hiro to cum on his dick enough times, he would stop botfighting. Even if it meant risking everything. Even if officially, their relationship did not exist.

'Officially', there was nothing to see here. _Move along_. Nothing suspicious going on. Krei was extremely square, rich, with a beautiful wife, arguably a good business role model. He just happened to take long business trips and own multiple homes. He just happened to have publicly agreed to be Hiro's godparent, a pure publicity move, after it became known that Hiro was without both parents and his Aunt couldn't swing it alone. He'd spend time with Hiro, board him for stretches of time. 

He used to think this was some otherwise-normal kid he'd become involved with. He'd help him with his homework once in a while, pose for photos, and call it good. 

That is, until he discovered one of Hiro's favorite things. 

The reason he came home with huge, messy sums of cash with no obvious explanation. And then it happened one day, that Hiro made an unexpected pass at him. Who knew, a kid like that would know about sex? Who knew, a kid so small like that would know how to ride a dick? He must have started getting practice shortly after he was physically able to cum. Hiro was living not one, but two lives; one was to be kept secret.

"Isn't this more fun than that back-alley place?"

"Too early to say."

Sometime, when the time was right, Krei wanted to ask him the reason why. Ultimately, what was he trying to do? Screwing around with a married man. One who was what, like- three times his age? Krei was married with an established career at the same point in time that Hiro was _born_. The man had established himself in the technology industry as a renowned billionaire mogul, an idol of Hiro's, years before they met. How unfortunate, that Hiro had no intention of involving himself with Krei Tech Corporation just yet, as much as Alistair Krei himself might have wanted him to. For now, it was enough just to get a guy whose net worth was in the tens of billions wrapped around his little finger. And if he went public with this, Alistair could be thoroughly, thoroughly ruined. Probably. If.

"You need some walking-around money, I can spot you whatever you'd be making over at whatever that is, that shady outfit."

"But it's so much fun. What if I still go out, I just stop letting them molest me?"

"As if you're going to do that."

If anyone knew, they might have tried to stop it from happening. Maybe they'd try to heroically rush in at the first word of Hiro and the billionaire Alistair Krei being alone together. Or, at the first word of Hiro sneaking out at night. At the first word of Hiro trying to seduce an adult man, hell- adult _men_ \- letting himself be molested, unbuckling their belts in some back-ally place for a quick one. At the first word of Hiro getting sucked off by some pervert, or seeing how much he loved their hands on him. He'd always seek out their groping fingers, their taller bodies, their lips on him. Anyone who tried to stop it would be way too late. It'd already been done. If they were trying to protect his tender virginity- from any part of his body- it was taken already. Even if they wanted to try and stop Krei from cumming inside Hiro, they'd be too late for that too, at this rate.

 _If_ they knew about the way Hiro liked getting to play with the grown-ups. The way Krei liked watching Hiro work so hard at pleasing him like this. The way it was so deep inside now, and started to slide in and out more easily. Even Hiro's young self could loosen up after enough good penetration. He was making Krei feel good enough to involuntarily thrust a little bit into him, and to leak pre-cum inside. Nothing like a good, tight, unprotected fuck. Hiro wrapped his arms around Krei's shoulders and positioned himself for a harder ride. By now, he knew what sorts of tricks to use on Krei. Krei liked him to be precocious and lewd, a manipulator just like he was. He took Krei's hand, kissed it, and sucked on his fingertip.

It was unbelievably good. And the visual of Hiro, taking those fingers into his mouth... Krei winced, and became nervous, until Hiro slowed down just a bit. Hiro kept his grip on Krei's shoulders and they were close enough for him to kiss the man's neck.

"Whenever I ride your lap it hurts but it feels good... It made my penis get big. What should I do?"

"Let me see." As looked down Hiro's body, he seemed deeply interested in it for that moment. He fondled it and tentatively stroked it a couple times, and felt it stiffen with new liveliness in his fingers. With one finger he touched the head and got pre-come; he played with it with his finger and thumb. Then he spat into his palm so it was good and wet and stroked it a couple more times, but that's all. A thin string of semen stayed connected between his fingers and the head of that cute dick that was hard for him. "Difficult to say," he said wisely. "Better leave it alone for now."

While Hiro kept bouncing in his lap, the man felt up Hiro's cute body, watching and playing with his chest again. He pinched them a little just to make sure they were a bit sore and more sensitive, and then flicked them with his thumbs for a while. No matter how long he spent, he couldn't ever really get bored of doing this. He liked seeing how excited Hiro got over this, watching between Hiro's spread legs. He watched Hiro's cute dick jutting out and Krei's own larger one tightly disappearing into him over and over. As Hiro got more excited he didn't even seem interested in getting himself off, at least not yet- but in shoving himself down onto Krei hard and forcing a grown man to desecrate his wedding vows.

He never tired of looking at Krei with this "innocence"- this temporary idea of purity that they both knew was fake.

Alistair wasn't overly concerned about their _game_ , the way they did it- the way Hiro liked to play pretend. And in all likelihood, he was no better than those other men Hiro was seeing. No, he knew the truth. The really powerful differentiating factor separating _him_ from _them_ was money not loyalty. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to enable Hiro. By any means possible.

"I know you'll protect me. From creepy men trying to do _that_ to me."

"If you could just straighten your back, and move over a tiny bit this way-" with ease, he re-positioned Hiro so he was seated just a little bit further up, and so it penetrated at a slightly different angle. It was even more pleasurable. "There."

"I'll make sure they can't ever touch me in the places where it's not allowed. Even though I see them looking at me sometimes. When I'm getting changed for swimming."

"Does someone look at you?"

"Mm-hmm." He paused, furrowing his brow, to remember some details. "This older guy who's always at the pool. He is in good shape probably 'cause he swims a lot. He always looks at me. Every single time. When I'm showering and then when I don't have any clothes on and then when I'm putting on my shorts."

"Oh, no!"

"I don't care, since he's not allowed to touch..."

"It's probably _killing him_ , knowing I get to do this to you..."

Hiro smiled. Of course he'd never know. No one would.

Chief shareholder of Krei Tech Corporation and technically a legal guardian of his, of all people. Hiro especially liked it like this- on a chair or couch, riding some guy. In the place where it penetrated, the lube had spread itself around, making this a smoother, easier one. 

He took the man's hand once again, kissing along the fingertips, even that finger with the solid platinum designer wedding band. Then he took the man's finger into his mouth and started sucking it off, in semblance of a really high quality blowjob. He flicked his tongue alongside the finger. It made Krei tremble and squirm underneath him and beg him to not go so fast. Hiro's tight little body, his smooth thighs, and his lips... He felt himself penetrating two places at once. Separately, the position they were in made Hiro tighten up right about now.

"Please, slow down..."

He popped the finger out of his mouth. "Why?"

"I- I can't-"

"You can't stop now."

"It's- you're like, really, really tight-"

"It's good, right?"

"Ugh-"

He looked down, past his sweaty bangs, and saw it. It was already happening. 

The twitching that was inside of him, the feeling of sticky seed. He'd done it plenty of times before, but it was usually easier to predict. This time, too, he'd successfully gotten Krei to cum deep inside. Funny how this would normally be reserved for his wife. And it happened that the man always used protection with his wife but was willing to do it raw with him.

"I won..." Hiro smiled. "You put all your milk inside. There's lots."

"No I didn't." It was that voice he used whenever he was telling a joke. When Hiro pulled the member out of him, and shifted himself a little bit further down on the man's lap, an obscene amount of semen leaked out, dripping down his thigh, it was irrefutable. "Oh, I guess..."

"I'm supposed to cum way sooner than you, 'cause you're old."

He struggled to catch his breath, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'll get you next time." He crumpled down and buried his face in Hiro's shoulder, kissing his skin. Small, slow, tender kisses. This was that regular 'moment of intimacy' that the man always got post-orgasm; Hiro knew it, and wasn't especially interested in it now. "Here." Very carefully, he pulled off and laid Hiro down on the couch. 

Hiro looked dangerously cute. Flushed, mostly naked, full of his cum. Normally Alistair would not have it in him, but he practically got hard again just from the visual of this. Perhaps, it was a little cruel of him to tease Hiro so much this time- teasing him, touching his chest, his balls, and working out his prostate for a good long while but otherwise and not touching the part that mattered at all. It was amazing, Hiro got close a few times all the same. He brought himself face to Hiro's dick.

"Are you allowed to look so close at my private parts?" He felt large hands on his thighs, warm breath just on the edge of his penis. The perverted gaze of an adult man's eyes on him. He was so hard at this point in time it was proving difficult to stay _in character_. It was a ridiculous question, too, to be asked when he was already stuffed full of the man's dick just now and had his semen lingering inside his body. He felt the lips just come close to grazing his skin, but stop short of touching him.

"I'm your doctor today."

"Oh- okay."

He felt Alistair closely examine it, grabbing the leaking tip with his hand and tentatively licking one of his balls. He squirmed against that tongue, against the couch cushions. He took one of the balls in his mouth and sucked on it, just briefly before moving his attention up to the very tip of his penis. It was _bad_ , by this point; he'd been so fully erect for this long. It was just the softest, lightest contact. His breath, then a tongue gently licking the pre-cum off his slit. Over and over, even as more leaked out. His fingers gripped the base of it while he continued to tease at the head. That's all it was, _teasing_.

"Now, if you don't mind, your doctor's just going to examine you _down there_ to make sure everyfthing iph fhtph-"

Until Hiro shoved his dick down Alistair's throat.

His eyes shot open and he tried to get his mouth to accommodate it, as this stiff dick was thrusted suddenly, roughly, into his face. He felt it grind against his tongue as he still had his hands on Hiro's thighs. Immediately, the cum started spilling out. It flooded his face, entered his throat. He felt Hiro's hand on the back of his neck, urging him forward, and no matter how much there was he was forced to swallow it down. As much as he could.

When he pulled off, it was still coming. More seed shot onto his face, ejaculating onto his cheek. He was pretty sure some got into his eye.

After it had finished coming, he continued to suck Hiro off. Just slowly, gently, until he was sure it was all done and then some. It was a really unique feeling, being sucked off even _after_ he'd just shot one. When it was soft, gentle like this- not forceful, not over-stimulating- it was _nice_. Hiro removed his hand from the back of Krei's head so he could wipe the drool from his face. 

"Good job." He leaned forward, kissed Krei's face, and spoke softly. "You're the only grown-up that's allowed to drink all my milk."

Krei felt positively disgusting; he wiped his face with some tissues and pulled his shirt off over his head. While they were cleaning themselves up, Hiro said, "That was a fun one. I like our game."

"Are you still gonna go?" the man asked. His eyes darted toward Hiro's backpack. 

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and made an _I don't know_ noise.

He glanced at the clock display far over on the wall. "I'm gonna sleep, because it's late. But if you're actually, really going to botfight- I brought some extra parts from work." No, Alistair never truly wanted to be an enabler for _all_ of Hiro's pastimes. But perhaps, he could give him an edge. Just this once.

"Not just yet." Hiro yawned. "I want to sleep in your bed." 

On the days where there was no chance of the missus coming in, they would sometimes actually sleep together. Hiro loved the feeling of the man's bed; it was warm, relaxing, and he loved being the _big spoon_. Strictly speaking, even if they were discovered, it probably would've been fine. If they were just sleeping. What was the harm in that? While a bit strange, it could just as well be passed off as a harmless bonding thing. Whatever. It wasn't like Alistair Krei was balls-deep inside his godson. Not at that moment. 

Hiro showered and brushed his teeth, and he entered the room to find the man in bed already, laying down on his side. The room was long with one facet almost entirely windowed, so that moonlight shone onto the floor broken up by the shadow of steel window frames. It formed a grid that he liked to stare at before he went to sleep. He cozied up to Krei's back, slipping under the covers. When they did this, it was usually at this house. It was one of the few things they did that felt legitimately innocent.

In the middle of the night, Krei woke to the other half of the bed empty, and rummaging noises in the hallway. 

Out the window was a clear black sky with no sign of sunrise yet. He glanced over at the small translucent display on his end table. It read: chance of light showers, 4:32AM, and stock ticker price for KRTK. In smaller text, his first three calendar appointments that day. That part was still blurry and illegible, so he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then read them enough to know he didn't care about them. He buried his face in the pillow, closed his eyes once again, then opened them. He slipped out of the covers and found another pillow on the floor, which he tossed back onto the bed. He came out into the hallway to find Hiro, fully dressed, carefully loading his backpack- his laptop, some computer components, a radio signal jammer, a small bag of candy.

"'Morning."

Their game was over. This round, at least. If only he weren't still half-asleep.

"Sorry- I was looking on the counter for my wallet and then I dropped by keys on the floor." But then, it was that voice again. "I tried being extra-super quiet."

"You're always up past your bed time." He'd play along.

The 'Krei Tech Company Store' shopping bag with the botfighting parts was still there exactly where he'd left it, untouched beside a potted plant at the end of the hallway. Hiro made a noise of frustration, as his extra battery pack would not fit. He took all the things out of his backpack so he could re-tetris them. The man sighed, and set off down the hall to get a glass of water. Only, as he stepped by the mess of things on the floor, something small attached to a shiny metal lanyard piece caught his eye. 

It was a badge. A corporate access badge. Not Krei Tech.

He recognized the setting-sun logo in the corner and the color gradient around the edges. There was some random person's picture. Looked legitimate. The logo and colors belonged to Mexxon LLC. 

"Wait- you're not going to the botfight," he concluded from that.

"Nope." Hiro finished putting the things into his backpack, zipped it and stood up with it. "Right now is visiting hours for a _certain someone_." He slid the backpack over his shoulders. "I think you'll like what falls out of it," Hiro said. Then, the future would be murky for Krei's enemies. His protege was not something they could prepare for. 

Not when he was free to move about San Fransokyo during the night, causing trouble. Not when he also had the liberties of access to their computer mainframe. Now was the time that Hiro could really put those liberties to work. Despite the heavy cloud of sleep, when he peered into Hiro's eyes, reading them, and he'd swear he could foretell events in the future. He was reading that dark suggestion of something terribly illicit. It was another game, and he had an idea of the things Hiro was planning. Alistair couldn't know for sure _how_ it would happen. But if it did- _when_ it did- he'd be ready for it.


End file.
